Young Justice Concept Story
by Piro-san
Summary: When Aqua Lad, Robin and Kid Flash infiltrate Cadmus, they found more than they expected when instead of Superman's Clone ... they find Superman's child instead. Fem!Conner. Godlike!Conner. Genuis!Conner. Rated M - Just in Case and Pairings Undecided. NEW VERSION NOW UP. :D
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **So I found another distraction whilst working on the next chapter of Red Eyed Master. I stated before in my last concept story that I had been exposed to a TV Series called Young Justice, and since watching it, something has bothered me.**

 **Connor was unable to inherit his full Kryptonian Heritage due to Lex Luthor's DNA and it was only due to his 'patches' that he ended up with the ability to use Superman's powers.**

 **I checked the Fan Fiction scene in regards to Young Justice and noticed a lack of Female Connor stories, so I decided to write one. Connor's female counterpart will have access to ALL of her Kryptonian abilities, plus an extra ability or two thanks to my interfering.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter, and please, please, PLEASE review the story. Without feedback, I cannot improve my writing or style.**

 **Let's get to it …**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, DC COMICS OR WARNER BROS.**

 **..::..**

"Hey there," – Speech

'Hey there,' – Thoughts

 **"Hey there,"** – Robotic Speech

 **'Hey there,'** – Robotic Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Hey there,"_** – Psychic Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Hey there,'_** – Psychic Thoughts

 **..::..**

When they'd read the parameters, they initially thought the mission was going to be an easy one: get in, find out whatever Cadmus was doing, and then get out as quickly and silently as possible. However, they had been caught and Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash were trapped inside the heart of Cadmus' operation centre.

"It's going to be okay guys," Robin tried to soothe. "I've jammed the door – we're safe."

"You mean we're _trapped,"_ Aqua Lad countered smoothly.

Robin groaned and shrugged noncommittally. "Semantics Aqua Lad … semantics."

"Uh … guys?" Kid Flash interrupted nervously. "Y-You might want to check this out … and you're not going to believe it."

Aqua Lad and Robin blinked at each other before moving to join their friend. There, in the centre of the room was a giant tube. It was heavily protected and the trio shared a nervous glance. Robin moved forward and carefully wiped off some of the frost covered tube, before gasping. Inside the tube was a beautiful young woman. She looked to be their age, which was 15 to 16 years of age, and possessed a soft, creamy complexion. Her hair was a raven black that framed her regal face, and the trio stood in awe of the young woman.

"Guys, check this out," Kid Flash commented. "D-Does this symbol on her clothes look familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Robin returned with a narrowed gaze. "It's the symbol of Superman."

"And her tank has the periodic table's designation to Krypton," Aqua Lad added with a thoughtful look. "Robin … hack!"

"R-Right, on it," Robin acknowledged. He used his own tech and several seconds later, he had access to the system. "I'm in guys … Project Executioner … otherwise codenamed Project Kr. The details are too fragmented, but there are audio files!"

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. The original Project Kr is a disaster,"** the male voice of Dr Desmond intoned. **"** **The interference of Lex Luthor has seen to that. His DNA added to that of Superman's resulted in a half-breed that ultimately died once created. So we instead looked to use what was left of Superman's genetic material to create a child … not a clone, but a child. Forcibly growing her has aided her growth exponentially but has unfortunately seen only neutral results to our tests."**

Robin frowned and looked to the others. "There's one more file that I can salvage, do I play it or not?"

"Play the file," Kid Flash spoke – shocking Robin and Aqua Lad with a deadly serious look on his face. Robin turned to Aqua Lad, and nodded to the other two as he hit the play button.

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. The new Project Kr's DNA has been proven to be ineffective in inheriting all of Superman's powers … but I have found a solution … by using a non-human embryo instead of a human's. I don't know how Cadmus came into the possession of her DNA, but by combining the DNA of the Kryptonian female known as Faora and Superman, then replacing a single genetic marker with that of Lois Lane, we succeeded. We only managed a single success in the form of a Kryptonian female child. The original Project Kr was designed to replace or destroy Superman should he die or go rogue … the newly successful Project Kr will simply be Superman's executioner should he become a threat to the human race."**

Dr Desmond's voice was excited by the news and he sipped something before continuing. **"Her test results are extraordinary to say the least. We know that her mother Faora, was the Kryptonian General's … I recall his name was General Zod … right-hand soldier and her prowess seems to have transferred through her genetics to Project Kr. Statistically, her combat potential surpasses her father Superman, and we believe that it is only the replacement of her single genetic marker with her human mother Lois, that Project Kr can remain sane."**

There was more static and the sound of corrupted audio before it continued further. **"The Genomorphs created by Cadmus have been a crucial element to her education. They have educated her in everything she'll need to survive in the outside world … something that troubles me is her immunity to Kryptonite – it appears as though that single replacement of her genetics has given her an immunity to the only source of suppressing Kryptonians … I don't believe her ready to be freed and tested …"**

"Damn," Robin cursed. "The file is too damaged to play any further … I'll make a copy of the files for further analysis. But a child created with Superman's and Faora's DNA is interesting."

"DNA stolen from Superman," Aqua Lad corrected. "And Faora was one of Superman's most dangerous foes … we do not know the ramifications of combining their DNA."

"It says she was _force grown,"_ Kid Flash read over Robin's shoulder. "I-In 16 weeks!"

"Guys," Kid Flash alerted the others. "There is a Genomorph in the tank with her."

"It's force-feeding her with her education," Robin commented idly as he continued to copy Cadmus' files.

"So, Cadmus has created a Kryptonian slave?" Kid Flash asked incredulously. "W-We have to do something … we can't leave her like this. I-I mean … clone or not, she's Superman's daughter!"

"Agreed," Aqua Lad nodded. "First we need to alert the Justice League, and then we shall act accordingly."

"Damn," Robin cursed again. "There's no signal down here … it's _our_ call now."

Aqua Lad pondered their options and sighed – a resolute look on his face. "Robin … release her. We cannot allow Cadmus to continue _this_ experiment."

Robin hesitantly nodded and hacked the system. Seconds later he found the command sequence and released the lock. The tube hissed ominously as it opened, and the trio stood ready for anything … though they never expected the reception they received.

The trio were momentarily stunned when her eyes fluttered open, revealing mesmerizingly deep blue eyes that had silver specks. Their momentary distraction cost them as her eyes focussed as she gracefully leapt from her tank. Once free from the tube, they noticed that Cadmus had dressed her in skin-tight black pants, an equally skin-tight sports bra in the same colour, and finally, a simple pair of sturdy black knee-high boots. Her C-Cup breasts strained against the black sports bra and only aided in her unknowing distraction. What stood out the most on her top was Superman's Family Symbol emblazoned proudly on the left side of her top – right above her heart.

The newly awakened young woman snarled and successfully landed a palm strike to Aqua Lad – sending him flying into the control panel and into the land of unconsciousness. Robin managed to dodge her follow-up leg sweep, but was unable to hide his shock when she proved to be _far_ more flexible than her father by twisting her body and landing a savage kick to the teen's thigh. Robin cringed as he felt his leg almost break under her kick, and that cost him as the Kryptonian girl hit a pressure point on his neck.

Kid Flash sped away to try and remain out of her reach, but failed as she calmly tracked his movements and threw a piece of the control panel to trip the speedster – causing him to hit the floor with a resounding crash.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kid Flash whined – before he noticed a shadow cover him. He looked up in time to see a dainty looking fist aimed at his face, before all he knew was darkness.

 **..::..**

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin groaned as they woke – only to notice that they were trapped in tanks – much like Superman's child's tank. A slight shuffle of movement caught their attention and they all glanced over to see the stoic form of the young Kryptonian woman that had effortlessly subdued them. She stood in a military like manner as she eyed them in return.

"Hey babe," Kid Flash tried to say charmingly – causing the other two males to roll their eyes. "How you doing?"

The Kryptonian shifted her gaze completely to the speedster and tilted her head softly. The action caused Kid Flash to choke on the sarcastic comment on his lips at the cuteness of the action.

"Geez," Kid Flash commented after recovering from his shock. "You don't talk much, do you? I know I'm completely irresistible, but you don't need to stare. Can you even talk at all?"

"C-Cute," Robin commented to the teen, and then sarcastically spoke to his sidekick friend. "Real smooth there Romeo – try to piss her off more … no really, she only has us at her complete mercy."

"Romeo … that is a character created by Shakespeare," she finally spoke – her voice soothing and alluringly deceptive of her abilities. "And you are not as attractive as you believe yourself to be, Kid Flash."

She ignored the speedster's shocked appearance as she ran her eyes over the three males. "You _are_ called Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin, are you not?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Kid Flash, before gasping. "You _can_ talk!"

"Yes, I can speak," the Kryptonian replied with a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Is that such a strange concept? I was created to be of use to the world, how useful would I be if I could not speak?"

"That can wait until later," Aqua Lad informed her. "We were trying to help free you, why did you attack us?"

"When you woke me," she spoke. "I was informed of your intention to harm my father by harming me."

"Y-Your father – who's your father?" Aqua Lad inquired, but Robin connected the dots faster.

"You mean Superman, don't you?" he probed.

"Yes, my father is Superman," the teen acknowledged. "Otherwise known as Kal-El … he asked Cadmus to create me as he was incapable of continuing the Kryptonian Race with a human female. I only wish to be useful to my father and the world … that is why I am here … I am not currently needed or useful to my father."

"What do you mean by 'useful'?" Aqua Lad asked.

"'I am of no use to my father, as I am yet to prove myself to him in battle," the young woman replied. "I am here to be educated until I am able to do so."

"Um … you do realise that Superman probably has no knowledge of your creation," Aqua Lad returned.

"Yeah," Kid Flash bluntly agreed. "Superman has no children."

The young Kryptonian glared dangerously at the trio. "You do not know of what you speak."

"And you do?" countered Aqua Lad. "Face the facts … we've met Superman in person, and you have not … it is you, that does not understand."

"I have been given only the best of educations," she snarled. "I understand a lot more than you know. I may not have met my father … but he knows I exist … I _will_ impress him and prove myself worthy to be like him."

"To be like your father is a great aspiration," Robin soothed. "But have you ever experienced what you've been educated on? Be honest … you haven't met your father, and you've only ever known what you've been told."

"And what of your mother – do you know who she is?" Aqua Lad probed.

The young woman stepped back as if struck. "I-I … I cannot disobey my father … and I d-do not know the identity of my m-mother."

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin looked to each other nervously … clearly the orders she received were not from her father.

"I-If you release us," Aqua Lad nervously offered. "We can take you to meet your father."

"You can talk to him for real," Kid Flash continued hopefully.

"And you can find your place by his side," Robin finished with a smile.

"No, I think not," the voice from the audio log announced loudly. "You may be too _preoccupied_ to fulfil your promise. Project Kr … stand back at once!"

The trio noticed that the girl flinched at the voice and stepped back as the man revealed as Dr Desmond pressed a button on the nearby control panel. It triggered an electric current that ran through the three tanks – literally shocking the three sidekicks.

"To think we now have the ability to clone the sidekicks of three of the greatest threats to mankind," Dr Desmond chuckled creepily. "Now as for you Project Kr … return to your tank and education."

"Do _not_ listen to him," cried Robin through the pain – startling the young woman.

"You are able to make your own decisions," Aqua Lad continued. "Your father is Superman … think about that … what would he do in your situation?"

Now _that_ shocked the teenager. 'My father is Superman … he's an icon of justice … what would he do?'

Dr Desmond glared at a strange Genomorph/Human hybrid. "Control her … return her to her tank!"

 ** _"_** ** _Do as you're told Project Kr … you are a good daughter,"_** the Genomorph on her shoulder psychically told her. **_"_** ** _Superman would be pleased by your obedience … he doesn't want a disobedient child."_**

"Superman would stop you," she declared loudly – resisting the attempts to control her. "Superman wouldn't let you hurt the sidekicks of his friends!"

She screamed the last piece and snarled as her eyes glowed a dangerous red … mere moments later she turned her head and destroyed the Genomorph on her shoulder. Dr Desmond took a scared step backwards as her gaze turned to him and unleashed her heat vision at him. The man was saved by the weird Genomorph hybrid, but they were both forced to evacuate as the Kryptonian _flew_ at them faster than they could register, before gripping their lab coats and throwing them into the wall. She used her heat vision to destroy a piece of the roof to knock the two out.

The Kryptonian female turned to the stunned trio of sidekicks in their tanks before walking up to the control panel. She released the doors of the tanks and moved to assist them. Robin surprised everyone when he released _himself_ from his restraints.

"Finally," he sighed. "Don't tell Batman that it took me _that_ long to escape. He'd have my hide if he found out!"

"I have memories of the one you call Batman," the girl interrupted. "But I shall adhere to your wish and refrain from commenting on your escape capabilities."

"Seriously, _that's_ what you're upset about?" Kid Flash questioned loudly.

Robin sighed and looked to the only female in the room. "Can you please help Aqua Lad … I'll get Kid Flash."

The girl nodded and simply flashed her heat vision at his restraints, slicing through the metal with no effort on her part.

"I thank you," Aqua Lad bowed softly.

"It is only logical to release you all," she intoned – a slight blush on her cheeks appeared soon after – stunning the trio once more. "Though I admit to finding it … liberating … to be thinking for myself. I only ask that you keep your word and take me to see my father."

"And we shall honour our word," Aqua Lad informed her. "But first we must leave."

They almost flinched as the Kryptonian's eyes narrowed and seriousness took hold of her.

"I suggest using the floor elevator exactly 201.5 meters out the door to our left. Then using it to reach level B1 … then we should use the …" Robin's expert plan was interrupted by said Kryptonian as she took hold of the three males and blasted off the floor. She used her heat vision to blast cleanly through the many floors and then flew through them until they reached a floor beneath the main entrance.

"H-How did you know that would work?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

"I have … memories of a female warrior from Krypton," the girl gasped at the declaration. "D-Do you think that she's my mother? Cadmus told me nothing of her, after all."

"I believe so," agreed Aqua Lad. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel free," the girl smiled softly.

The sidekicks shared a smile at the declaration but as they moved to leave, they were interrupted by swarms of Genomorphs and Dr Desmond blocking the only way up – the stairwell. The four teens moved to combat the Genomorphs and the battle started. Robin ducked, dodged and used his tech to destroy the enemy. Aqua Lad used his swords to slash his way through the Genomorphs whilst Kid Flash assisted by knocking the Genomorphs away from his teammates.

They turned to watch their new acquaintance fight, but the Kryptonian girl paid them no mind as she bent to dodge strikes and then punch through them. She took flight and unleashed her frost breath to freeze her enemies and clear the way to the stairwell. Dr Desmond had fled the scene and ran to his laboratory.

As the four teens made it to the main entrance/lobby they were stopped by Dr Desmond, who was holding a vial of blue liquid. "I command you to stop at once. You _will_ return to your tank Project Kr."

"I will not," the girl responded. "You will not control me any longer."

The man snarled and drank the vial's contents. "You will obey me … I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

The man grunted in pain as his body bulged. Soon, his skin and tissue could no longer stand the strain … his skin tore as giant blue muscle replaced his flabby skin. When the transformation was complete … he towered over them by at least ten feet. He growled savagely at the four of them … he was no more than a beast now.

"Uh … interesting sight," Kid Flash commented. "Not something you get to see every day … huh?"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Robin asked, nonplussed by the giant creature before them.

"Use his size against him," replied the only female. "He'll have some speed, but he'll also be clumsy."

"I don't think that …" Kid Flash nervously started only to be ignored as the Kryptonian surged forward – blasting the creature back with her heat vision. The others shrugged and moved after her … Robin realised what the young woman was commenting on when the creature clumsily shuffled to dodge the girl's follow-up punch – she grunted as she was punched in return.

"Kid … the legs!" shouted Robin. "Support … uh … support her!"

"On it," Kid Flash replied. "Support coming right up, babe."

The speedster flashed around and confused the creature by getting its attention and then speeding around it in circles to disorientate it. Robin used his wire and together with Aqua Lad, they wrapped the monster's legs up. Kid Flash rushed around and tightened the wire, whilst the Kryptonian snarled and flew at top speed – crushing it under the giant pillar that acted as the main support for the building.

"Say goodnight," Robin chuckled.

The destruction of the support pillar unfortunately started a chain reaction that had the building crumble around them. The only female panicked … she knew they'd likely survive, but she couldn't risk the only people she knew to possibly die.

She flew forward and used her body to shield the trio.

 **..::..**

The Justice League had finally organised the mission to get into Cadmus, but upon their arrival they witnessed the destruction of the building. They knew instantly that their sidekicks had infiltrated the building, and that something was amiss.

The groaning of the three sidekicks alerted them to the location of the trio, but then something they didn't expect occurred. A young woman whose face they couldn't see suddenly burst through the rubble. They soon realised that the young woman had shielded their sidekicks and relaxed as the trio emerged practically unharmed … that was until she turned around. Her clothing had been torn by the battle and crumbling building, so they were dangerously close to falling off her body. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the area and distracted the young woman as she gazed at it in complete awe.

It was her face that had a certain Kryptonian Hero on edge though.

As they caught her appearance, Superman and the Justice League tensed as they gazed on a prettier and younger Faora. Her eyes were different, but her features were almost identical to the insane Kryptonian woman.

"F-Faora," hissed Superman. "How are you still alive, Faora … answer me at once!"

"Who is this Faora?" the girl tilted her head softly in question … her eyes falling on the man in blue. She sucked in a breath as time seemed to slow to a halt for the girl, and as the remaining League members checked their apprentices for injuries, she nervously smiled at him.

"U-Um … h-hello," she stuttered.

Superman glared at her – causing her to shrink in on herself – she didn't understand why he was displeased with her … was Cadmus right … was she unwanted?

"Clark," Batman whispered in warning. "This is not her, Clark. Faora is _dead_ Clark. I have seen the Data collected from Cadmus … she isn't who you think …"

He was interrupted by the girl in question when she meekly asked: "Does my presence displease you, father?"

Those within earshot – meaning the entirety of the assembled Justice League – gasped in shock.

"F-Father?" questioned Superman. "I am _not_ your father, and you are certainly _not_ my child."

The girl blinked in shock before her eyes and face became blank – like a perfect soldier. "Then I am unworthy of you … please erase me."

"E-Excuse me?" this time it was Wonder Woman that asked. "Erase you?"

"Yes," the girl intoned – all emotion gone. "I am clearly a defective creation if I am not even recognised by my Father, Kal-El."

Even Clark felt sick at the casual dismissal in the girl … she didn't think of herself as a person, but a _thing …_ a mere tool.

"Please forgive me, Lord Kal-El," she continued. "If I do not meet your expectations in a child or soldier, then please use me to bring a worthy heir to life … or destroy me and end my life."

The girl closed her eyes and kneeled at his feet. "Do with me as you like, my Lord."

Kid Flash growled and sped to the girl's side. "Leave her alone!"

The growl surprised the full heroes as they saw the usually happy-go-lucky boy become angry. "She saved our lives in there, and I won't let you hurt her."

The girl looked to him and smiled before shaking her head. "I was created to be of use to my father. I will accept the fate he decides for me … be it as his child, a soldier, or as a breeder for the future of Krypton."

"B-But … but you just can't think like that," Kid Flash pleaded desperately. "You don't have to do anything you _don't_ want to do … you're your own person!"

Robin looked to Batman as the scene unfolded. "Please tell me you aren't considering using her like she's suggested."

"Of course not," Batman growled – the events were now being watched by the media. "I don't know what _sick_ plans Cadmus had with this girl, but we would never allow this."

Robin and Aqua Lad relaxed at the man's words and shared a glance. They nodded in unspoken agreement and moved to block the girl from Superman.

"We do not care what you want to do," Aqua Lad spoke firmly.

"We will _NOT_ stand by and let this happen," Robin continued – both boys ignoring the warning coughs of their leaders.

Superman was speechless, he had been since the Faora look-a-like opened her mouth to speak. He would _NEVER_ consider killing or breeding the girl. He was just shell-shocked by the word that reverberated in his mind … Father. Superman awkwardly soothed the sidekicks, but refused to look at the girl … yes, he knew he was being a coward, but he needed to think.

Unfortunately for him, the very person he wanted to talk to was already there … standing in shock as she gazed from Clark to the girl that shared her blue eyes – true they weren't the same, but they were too similar to ignore.

 **..::..**

Lois Lane-Kent was easily the first reporter on the scene of the Cadmus disaster … her knowledge of Clark's identity and their relationship allowed most of the heroes to feel at ease with her and they left her to come and go … most of the time. It was _this_ time however, that left her speechless.

She heard _everything_ and looked sick at the girl's declaration. Then Clark refused to even look at the poor girl! Even with the emotionless front the girl put up, Lois could see the incredible pain in her gaze. She and Clark had been trying to have a child, but their genetics couldn't properly 'mesh' with each other. They were giving up until the very events before her had happened.

Lois took a deep breath and marched right up to the kneeling girl and hugged her. It snapped the tense atmosphere instantly leaving stunned heroes, sidekicks and one blinking girl.

"Do you have a name?" Lois gently asked.

"No," she merely replied. "I have not been named … a tool has no name until the parent deems it worthy to name it."

The Justice League gasped again and Wonder Woman was livid as she glared daggers at Superman.

"Wait," Robin hummed, getting the reporter's attention. "She has one of your genetic markers."

"You mean," Lois gasped – tears of happiness forming. "You mean, I can be considered her mother?"

"Her human mother, yes," Batman interjected.

"In that case," Lois raised herself up to her full height – deliberately giving Clark a scathing look. 'What name do I choose? She'll definitely have the Kent last name …'

"I name you Constance," Lois finished. "I'm your human mother, Lois Lane-Kent, and I hope you will think of me as your real mother. No pressure though … please get comfortable around me first, okay?"

Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash grinned at the stunned girl.

"There," Lois beamed. "I named you … you're not a tool because _I_ want you."

"Nice," Kid Flash commented. "We can call you Connie!"

"C-Connie?" the now named Constance tested her new name – well nickname.

Constance smiled shyly at Lois. "It's nice to meet you … m-mother."

Lois melted under Connie's shy greeting, before standing and helping her new daughter stand. Though, that was when her outfit decided to come undone. Lois yelped loudly and all but ripped her coat off to cover the poor girl's modesty.

Lois ignored Clark's pleading look as she led the girl away. "Let's get you properly dressed, young lady."

Wonder Woman looked to Batman, who gestured his head. She nodded and moved to follow.

"Let me assist you," she offered with a smile to reporter and still shocked girl.

 **..::..**

 **There … I'm done with the first chapter of this story. Please tell me if I made any mistakes.**

 **I picture Faora as the woman from the movie 'The Man of Steel' but Lois is based on her black haired comic's appearance.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 01 - Alternate

**..::..**

 **I apologise for my lack of updates of late, but my computer/laptop decided that it was time to blow up … no, I'm not kidding … it literally blew up. Anyhow, without means to type my chapters, I decided to spend more 'me' time. A friend of mine had some more Young Justice episodes and I spent some time watching more.**

 **It's clear to me now why some readers were upset about my first chapter, but as I hadn't seen enough episodes to get the general gist of things, I lacked information. I only knew about the 'patches' or 'shields' since my friend spoiled that piece of information.**

 **So in that regard, I have decided to type an alternate chapter one. This chapter, will hopefully alleviate any upset readers and their concerns. Most of the interactions and chapter will be the same, but there will be noticeable differences.**

 **Before I begin, I want to say some things. I do not have in depth knowledge of the DC Comics world, as where I live, the scene is** ** _very_** **limited. We get the movies and Young Justice was only aired for the first season with a few episodes of the second. Yes, there's the internet, but since my knowledge is limited, I often don't know where to start. I caught a lot of shit from some readers over female Connor's interactions with the Genomorphs and her lack of a solar suit. Okay, so since my female Connor is technically a 'pure' Kryptonian, she doesn't need a solar suit to aid her in absorbing Solar Radiation, but I will change that detail anyway.**

 **Her brutality in regards to the Genomorphs was indeed brutal, but again, I lacked information at the time. Her beauty is by no means so amazing that she stunned everyone completely. The sidekicks' reaction to her beauty is simply due to their lives as sidekicks. Their interactions with women have been strictly professional and since they have this preconceived image of Superman, they have trouble putting the young beauty and the man together … that will be expanded on.**

 **The final thing … her reaction to Superman's** ** _temporary_** **rejection … she has Faora's DNA as well. From what I can gather: Faora was almost as fanatical in restoring the Kryptonian race as General Zod, so since female Connor has a sort of combat orientated mind – her thoughts do sometimes match her mother. To breed with either another Kryptonian or someone of her commander/father's choice would be acceptable in her mind if it brought back the Kryptonian Race.**

 **That's it, so let's get to it …**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, DC COMICS OR WARNER BROS.**

 **..::..**

"Hey there," – Speech

'Hey there,' – Thoughts

 **"Hey there,"** – Robotic Speech

 **'Hey there,'** – Robotic Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Hey there,"_** – Psychic Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Hey there,'_** – Psychic Thoughts

 **..::..**

Lex Luthor snarled as he threw the results of his tests across the room. His plan – the ultimate revenge against Superman – was in ruins. His initial test was to create a Genomorph clone of Superman. The results were less than satisfactory as they were unable to control the pure Kryptonian boy, and to Lex Luthor, less than satisfactory was a failure.

His plan would not be deterred by a single failure, so he checked the results on his super-computer to see what would happen if he made a clone only half-Kryptonian, and half-human. The boy could be possible, but he wanted the _perfect_ creation for his ultimate revenge, and not a half-breed.

Then the thought struck him.

'What if I created a _child_ and not a clone?' the genius thought.

Sure, he would still need the Genomorphic cloning facilities to bring the child to maturity in record time, but that wasn't a problem. He had the means and the mind to create a child of his and Superman's DNA, but the problem lied in finding a Kryptonian embryo to hold their combined genetic potential.

It was only by sheer luck that his connections led him to acquire _her_ DNA – the DNA of the full-blooded Kryptonian by the name of Faora. Using all the abilities of his genius mind, he worked on the genetics involved until he came to his second problem … the child would be as uncontrollable as his first attempt, and that was not an ideal conclusion to his plan.

So in a not-so-rare moment of vindictiveness, Lex Luthor used the DNA of Superman's _beloved_ : Lois Lane to complete the genetics involved.

So here he was not 6 months later going through the final test. He only had the _one_ chance to pull his plan off, as the DNA acquired from Faora was all that existed in the world. The computer checked his findings as he paced casually around the computer.

The computer alerted the man to its findings and a savage grin marred the man's usually controlled facial features.

"It will work," he concluded – as if he already knew the outcome. "A pure-blooded Kryptonian child born with a combination of Superman and Faora's power and my genius … with the added control that Lois Lane's DNA will afford us. My plan is almost complete."

He rechecked the results and hummed. "So to succeed I need to create a _female_ child. That will be satisfactory … after all, my nemesis has a weak spot for girls and if he realised that the child was of his blood … then he'd accept her quicker than if I created a boy."

Lex Luthor pressed an intercom button and almost too calmly ordered: "Get me Doctor Desmond at once!"

"Right away, Mr. Luthor," a female voice answered.

Mere moments later, the aforementioned Doctor Desmond appeared – puffing as he'd run to the man's office. "Y-You called, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes," the imposing man responded curtly, before sliding a folder that contained the research DATA. "Get to work … I have already done 90% of the work … surely you can manage completing the final 10%?"

Doctor Desmond gritted his teeth, but read through the DATA. "Yes, this will be completely manageable … she can be functioning in … 6 months at most. 16 weeks for her to be force grown, and then her education will fill the remaining time."

"Excellent," Lex Luthor replied. "Spare no expense on her education, and take this with you."

Lex Luthor slid a small, but secure lock-box over to the man. Doctor Desmond opened it and sweated at the contents. Lex, being as smart as he was recognised the look all too well.

"Yes, it's all of the fighting DATA we have accumulated on Superman's fighting abilities," Lex informed as if to an awed child. "But the second disk contains what we have observed of the project's Kryptonian's Mother and her combat styles … go and do not disappoint me, Doctor."

"Uh … sir?" the man meekly replied. "W-What are we calling this project?"

Lex Luthor smiled in a victorious manner. "We are simply calling her 'Project Kr' … and once her training is complete; she will infiltrate the Justice League and be ready to remove or replace Superman should he turn on humanity."

 **..::..**

When they'd read the parameters, they initially thought the mission was going to be an easy one: get in, find out whatever Cadmus was doing, and then get out as quickly and silently as possible. However, they had been caught and Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash were trapped inside the heart of Cadmus' operation centre.

"It's going to be okay guys," Robin tried to soothe. "I've jammed the door – we're safe."

"You mean we're _trapped,"_ Aqua Lad countered smoothly.

Robin groaned and shrugged noncommittally. "Semantics Aqua Lad … semantics."

"Uh … guys?" Kid Flash interrupted nervously. "Y-You might want to check this out … and you're not going to believe it."

Aqua Lad and Robin blinked at each other before moving to join their friend. There, in the centre of the room was a giant tube. It was heavily protected and the trio shared a nervous glance. Robin moved forward and carefully wiped off some of the frost covered tube, before gasping. Inside the tube was a beautiful young woman. She looked to be their age, which was 15 to 16 years of age, and possessed a soft, creamy complexion. Her hair was a raven black that framed her regal face, and the trio stood in awe of the young woman.

"Guys, check this out," Kid Flash commented. "D-Does that symbol on her clothes look familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it," Robin returned with a narrowed gaze. "It's the symbol of Superman."

"And her tank has the periodic table's designation to Krypton," Aqua Lad added with a thoughtful look. "Robin … hack!"

"R-Right, on it," Robin acknowledged. He used his own tech and several seconds later, he had access to the system. "I'm in guys … Project Kr. The details are too fragmented, but there are audio files!"

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. The newly designated Project Kr is a complete success,"** the male voice of Dr Desmond intoned. **"The success is solely attributed to the work of Lex Luthor. According to the DATA – his DNA added to that of Superman's would've resulted in a half-breed that, once created, would've been defective. So Mr. Luthor instead looked to use what was left of Superman's genetic material to create a child … not a clone, but a child. Forcibly growing her has aided her growth exponentially and has seen incredible results to our tests."**

Robin frowned and looked to the others. "There's one more file that I can salvage, do I play it or not?"

"Play the file," Kid Flash spoke – shocking Robin and Aqua Lad with a deadly serious look on his face. Robin turned to Aqua Lad, and nodded to the other two as he hit the play button.

 **"** **Dr Desmond's Audio Log. This is a continuation from my previous entry. The original Project Kr's DNA would've been too diluted to be effective in inheriting all of Superman's powers … but it seems that Mr. Luthor had found the solution. I don't know how the man came into the possession of her DNA, but by combining the DNA of the Kryptonian female known as Faora, Superman, and the DNA of Lex Luthor himself … then replacing a single genetic marker with that of Lois Lane, we succeeded. We only managed a single success in the form of a Kryptonian female child. The original plan and that of the new Project Kr is simple: the child was designed to replace or destroy Superman should he die or go rogue … the newly successful Project Kr will simply follow the same parameters and be Superman's replacement should he become a threat to the human race."**

Dr Desmond's voice was excited by the news and he sipped something before continuing. **"Her test results are extraordinary to say the least. We know that her mother Faora, was the Kryptonian General's … I recall his name was General Zod … right-hand soldier and her prowess seems to have transferred through her genetics to Project Kr. Statistically, her combat potential surpasses her father Superman, and we believe that it is only the replacement of her single genetic marker with her human mother Lois, that Project Kr can remain sane."**

There was more static and the sound of corrupted audio before it continued further. **"The Genomorphs created by Cadmus have been a crucial element to her growth and education. On the orders of Lex Luthor, she has been given only the best of educations through the Genomorphs. They have educated her in everything she'll need to survive in the outside world and then some. Though I have found something in Lex Luthor's research troubling and that is her semi-immunity to Kryptonite. It appears as though that single replacement of her genetics has given her a brief resistance to the only source of suppressing Kryptonians. She is still suitably subdued by Kryptonite, but there is a brief window in which she can resist the effects … so far her resistance is only a single second …"**

"Damn," Robin cursed. "The file is too damaged to play any further … I'll make a copy of the files for further analysis. But a child created with Superman's and Faora's DNA is interesting. Lex Luthor's DNA added is troubling though."

"DNA stolen from Superman," Aqua Lad corrected. "And along with Lex Luthor, Faora was one of Superman's most dangerous foes … we do not know the ramifications of combining their DNA."

"It says she was _force grown,"_ Kid Flash read over Robin's shoulder. "I-In 16 weeks!"

Robin nudged the speedster away from him and pushed him towards the tank.

"Guys," Kid Flash questioned the others with a cheeky grin. "Are we _completely_ sure that she's related to the big guy? I mean, he's always so serious and he's huge … and she's … well, she looks delicate and pretty."

"Now is _not_ the time to be having this discussion," Aqua Lad admonished whilst rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Guys," Kid Flash alerted the others again. "There are Genomorphs in the tank with her."

"They're force-feeding her with her education," Robin commented idly as he continued to copy Cadmus' files.

"So, Cadmus has created a Kryptonian slave?" Kid Flash asked incredulously. "W-We have to do something … we can't leave her like this. I-I mean … clone or not, she's Superman's daughter!"

"Agreed," Aqua Lad nodded. "First we need to alert the Justice League, and then we shall act accordingly."

"Damn," Robin cursed again. "There's no signal down here … it's _our_ call now."

Aqua Lad pondered their options and sighed – a resolute look on his face. "Robin … release her. We cannot allow Cadmus to continue _this_ experiment."

Robin hesitantly nodded and hacked the system. Seconds later he found the command sequence and released the lock. The tube hissed ominously as it opened, and the trio stood ready for anything … though they never expected the reception they received.

The trio were momentarily stunned when her eyes fluttered open, revealing mesmerizingly deep blue eyes that had silver specks. Their momentary distraction cost them as her eyes focussed as she gracefully leapt from her tank. Once free from the tube, they noticed that Cadmus had dressed her in a Solar Suit that consisted of skin-tight white pants, an equally skin-tight sports bra in the same colour, and finally, a simple pair of sturdy white knee-high boots. Her C-Cup breasts strained against the white sports bra and only aided in her unknowing distraction. What stood out the most on her top was Superman's Family Symbol emblazoned proudly on the left side of her top – right above her heart.

The newly awakened young woman snarled and successfully landed a palm strike to Aqua Lad – sending him flying into the control panel and into the land of unconsciousness. Robin managed to dodge her follow-up leg sweep, but was unable to hide his shock when she proved to be _far_ more flexible than her father by twisting her body and landing a savage kick to the teen's thigh. Robin cringed as he felt his leg almost break under her kick, and that cost him as the Kryptonian girl hit a pressure point on his neck.

Kid Flash sped away to try and remain out of her reach, but failed as she calmly tracked his movements and threw a piece of the control panel to trip the speedster – causing him to hit the floor with a resounding crash.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kid Flash whined – before he noticed a shadow cover him. He looked up in time to see a dainty looking fist aimed at his face, before all he knew was darkness.

 **..::..**

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin groaned as they woke – only to notice that they were trapped in tanks – much like Superman's child's tank. A slight shuffle of movement caught their attention and they all glanced over to see the stoic form of the young Kryptonian woman that had effortlessly subdued them. She stood in a military like manner as she eyed them in return.

"Hey babe," Kid Flash tried to say charmingly – causing the other two males to roll their eyes. "How you doing?"

The Kryptonian shifted her gaze completely to the speedster and tilted her head softly. The action caused Kid Flash to choke on the sarcastic comment on his lips at the cuteness of the action. If it wasn't for her militaristic posture and her stoic face, it would've even been considered seductive.

"Geez," Kid Flash commented after recovering from his shock. "You don't talk much, do you? I know I'm completely irresistible, but you don't need to stare. Can you even talk at all?"

"C-Cute," Robin commented to the teen, and then sarcastically spoke to his sidekick friend. "Real smooth there Romeo – try to piss her off more … no really, she only has us at her complete mercy."

"Romeo … that is a character created by William Shakespeare," she finally spoke – her voice soothing and alluringly deceptive of her abilities – it was strange to the trio of sidekicks as Superman was blunt and to the point. "And you are not as attractive as you believe yourself to be, Kid Flash."

She ignored the speedster's shocked appearance as she ran her eyes over the three males. "You _are_ called Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin, are you not?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Kid Flash, before gasping dramatically. "You _can_ talk!"

"Yes, I can speak," the Kryptonian replied with a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Is that such a strange concept? I was created to be of use to the world, how useful would I be if I could not speak?"

"A sound question, but that can wait until later," Aqua Lad informed her. "We were trying to help free you, why did you attack us?"

"When you woke me," she spoke. "I was informed of your intention to harm my father by harming me."

"Your father – and who's your father?" Aqua Lad inquired, but Robin connected the dots faster.

"You mean Superman, don't you?" he probed.

"Yes, my father is Superman," the teen acknowledged. "Otherwise known as Kal-El … he asked Cadmus to create me as he was incapable of continuing the Kryptonian Race with a human female. I only wish to be useful to my father and the world … that is why I am here … I am not currently needed or useful to my father."

"What do you mean by 'useful'?" Aqua Lad asked.

"'I am of no use to my father, as I am yet to prove myself to him in battle," the young woman replied promptly like a soldier. "I am here to be educated until I am able to do so."

"Um … you do realise that Superman probably has no knowledge of your creation," Aqua Lad returned.

"Yeah," Kid Flash bluntly agreed. "Superman has no children."

The young Kryptonian glared dangerously at the trio. "You do not know of what you speak."

"And you do?" countered Aqua Lad. "Face the facts … we've met Superman in person, and you have not … it is you, that does not understand."

"I have been given only the best of educations," she snarled. "I understand a lot more than you know. I may not have met my father … but he knows I exist … I _will_ impress him and prove myself worthy to be like him."

"To be like your father is a great aspiration," Robin soothed. "But have you ever experienced what you've been educated on? Be honest … you haven't met your father, and you've only ever known what you've been told."

"And what of your mother – do you know who she is?" Aqua Lad probed.

The young woman stepped back as if struck. "I-I … I cannot disobey my father … and I d-do not know the identity of my m-mother."

Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin looked to each other nervously … clearly the orders she received were not from her father.

"I-If you release us," Aqua Lad nervously offered. "We can take you to meet your father."

"You can talk to him for real," Kid Flash continued hopefully.

"And you can find your place by his side," Robin finished with a smile.

"No, I think not," the voice from the audio log announced loudly. "You may be too _preoccupied_ to fulfil your promise. Project Kr … you will stand back at once!"

The trio noticed that the girl flinched at the voice and stepped back as the man revealed as Dr Desmond pressed a button on the nearby control panel. It triggered an electric current that ran through the three tanks – literally shocking the three sidekicks.

"To think we now have the ability to clone the sidekicks of three of the greatest threats to mankind," Dr Desmond chuckled creepily. "Now as for you Project Kr … I command you to return to your tank and resume your education."

"Do _not_ listen to him," cried Robin through the pain – startling the young woman.

"You are able to make your own decisions," Aqua Lad continued. "Your father is Superman … think about that … what would he do in your situation?"

Now _that_ shocked the teenager. 'My father is Superman … he's an icon of justice … what would he do?'

Dr Desmond glared at a strange Genomorph/Human hybrid. "Control her … return her to her tank!"

 ** _"_** ** _Do as you're told Project Kr … you are a good daughter,"_** the Genomorph on her shoulder psychically told her. **_"Superman would be pleased by your obedience … he doesn't want a disobedient child."_**

"Superman would stop you," she declared loudly – resisting the attempts to control her. "Superman wouldn't let you hurt the sidekicks of his friends!"

She screamed the last piece and snarled as her eyes began to glow a dangerous red. She hesitated for a second, and deactivated her heat vision mere moments later as she turned her head and blew the Genomorph off her shoulder with a breath – knocking the creature into the wall and into the land of darkness.

"Forgive me," she mumbled to the Genomorph.

Dr Desmond took a scared step backwards as her gaze turned to him and unleashed her heat vision at him. The man was saved by the weird Genomorph hybrid, but they were both forced to evacuate as the Kryptonian _flew_ at them faster than they could register, before gripping their lab coats and throwing them into the wall. She used her heat vision to destroy a piece of the roof to knock Doctor Desmond out and sent an apologetic, if not slightly betrayed look at the Genomorph hybrid, who nodded in acceptance. The young Kryptonian smiled sadly and knocked the hybrid out, being careful as to not cause permanent harm to the Genomorph.

The Kryptonian female turned to the stunned trio of sidekicks in their tanks before walking up to the control panel. She released the doors of the tanks and moved to assist them, only for Robin to surprise everyone when he released _himself_ from his restraints.

"Finally," he sighed. "Don't tell Batman that it took me _that_ long to escape. He'd have my hide if he found out!"

"I have memories of the one you call Batman," the girl interrupted. "But I shall adhere to your wish and refrain from commenting on your escape capabilities."

"Seriously, _that's_ what you're upset about?" Kid Flash questioned loudly.

Robin sighed and looked to the only female in the room. "Can you please help Aqua Lad … I'll get Kid Flash."

The girl nodded and simply flashed her heat vision at his restraints, slicing through the metal with no effort on her part.

"I thank you," Aqua Lad bowed softly.

"It is only logical to release you all," she intoned – a slight blush on her cheeks appeared soon after – stunning the trio once more at the contrast in her actions compared to Superman's. "Though I admit to finding it … liberating … to be thinking for myself. I only ask that you keep your word and take me to see my father."

"And we shall honour our word," Aqua Lad informed her. "But first we must leave."

They almost flinched as the Kryptonian's eyes narrowed and seriousness took hold of her.

"I suggest using the floor elevator exactly 201.5 meters out the door to our left. Then we can use it to reach level B1 … then we should use the …" Robin's expert plan was interrupted by said Kryptonian as she took hold of the three males and blasted off the floor. She used her heat vision to blast cleanly through the many floors and then flew through them until they reached a floor beneath the main entrance.

"H-How did you know that would work?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

"I have … memories of a female warrior from Krypton," the girl gasped at the declaration. "D-Do you think that she's my mother? Cadmus told me nothing of her, after all."

"I believe so," agreed Aqua Lad. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel free," the girl smiled softly.

The sidekicks shared a smile at the declaration but as they moved to leave, they were interrupted by swarms of Genomorphs and Dr Desmond blocking the only way up – the stairwell. The four teens moved to combat the Genomorphs and the battle started. Robin ducked, dodged and used his tech to destroy the enemy. Aqua Lad used his swords to slash his way through the Genomorphs whilst Kid Flash assisted by knocking the Genomorphs away from his teammates.

They turned to watch their new acquaintance fight, but the Kryptonian girl paid them no mind as she bent to dodge strikes and then punch through them – again being careful to not cause too much harm to them. She took flight and unleashed her frost breath to freeze her opponents enough that it prevented them from attacking further, whilst it cleared the way to the stairwell. Dr Desmond had fled the scene and ran to his laboratory.

As the four teens made it to the main entrance/lobby they were stopped by Dr Desmond, who was holding a vial of blue liquid. "I command you to stop at once. You _will_ return to your tank Project Kr."

"I will not," the girl responded defiantly. "You will not control me any longer."

The man snarled and drank the vial's contents. "You will obey me … I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

The man grunted in pain as his body bulged. Soon, his skin and tissue could no longer stand the strain … his skin tore as giant blue muscle replaced his flabby skin. When the transformation was complete … he towered over them by at least ten feet. He growled savagely at the four of them … he was no more than a beast now.

"Uh … interesting sight," Kid Flash commented. "Not something you get to see every day … huh?"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Robin asked, nonplussed by the giant creature before them.

"Use his size against him," replied the only female. "He'll have some speed, but he'll also be clumsy."

"I don't think that …" Kid Flash nervously started only to be ignored as the Kryptonian surged forward with a battle cry – blasting the creature back with her heat vision. The others shrugged and moved after her … Robin realised what the young woman was commenting on when the creature clumsily shuffled to dodge the girl's follow-up punch – she grunted as she was punched in return.

"Kid … the legs!" shouted Robin. "Support … uh … support her!"

"On it," Kid Flash replied before flashing – no pun intended – a cheesy grin at the Kryptonian girl. "Support coming right up, babe."

The speedster flashed around and confused the creature by getting its attention and then speeding around it in circles to disorientate it. Robin used his wire and together with Aqua Lad, they wrapped the monster's legs up. Kid Flash rushed around and tightened the wire, whilst the Kryptonian snarled and flew at top speed – crushing it under the giant pillar that acted as the main support for the building.

"Say goodnight, Tinkerbell," Robin chuckled.

The destruction of the support pillar unfortunately started a chain reaction that had the building crumble around them. The only female panicked … she knew they'd likely survive, but she couldn't risk the only people she knew to possibly die.

She flew forward and used her body to shield the trio – managing to only grunt in pain as the building collapsed on top of her.

 **..::..**

The Justice League had finally organised the mission to get into Cadmus, but upon their arrival they witnessed the destruction of the building. They knew instantly that their sidekicks had infiltrated the building, and that something was amiss.

The groaning of the three sidekicks alerted them to the location of the trio, but then something they didn't expect occurred. A young woman whose face they couldn't see suddenly burst through the rubble. They soon realised that the young woman had shielded their sidekicks and relaxed as the trio emerged practically unharmed … that was until she turned around. Her clothing had been torn by the battle and crumbling building, so they were dangerously close to falling off her body. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the area and distracted the young woman as she gazed at it in complete awe.

It was her face that had a certain Kryptonian Hero on edge though.

As they caught her appearance, Superman and the Justice League tensed as they gazed on a prettier and younger Faora. Her eyes were different, but her features were almost identical to the insane Kryptonian woman.

"F-Faora," hissed Superman. "How are you still alive, Faora? Answer me at once!"

"Who is this Faora?" the girl tilted her head softly in question … her eyes falling on the man in blue. She sucked in a breath as time seemed to slow to a halt for the girl, and as the remaining League members checked their apprentices for injuries, she nervously smiled at him.

"U-Um … h-hello," she stuttered shyly.

Superman glared at her – causing her to shrink in on herself – she didn't understand why he was displeased with her … was Cadmus right … was she unwanted?

"Clark," Batman whispered in warning. "This is not her, Clark – Faora is _dead_. I have seen the Data collected from Cadmus … she isn't who you think …"

He was interrupted by the girl in question when she meekly asked: "Does my presence displease you, father?"

Those within earshot – meaning the entirety of the assembled Justice League – gasped in shock.

"F-Father?" questioned Superman. "I am _not_ your father, and you are certainly _not_ my child."

The girl blinked in shock before her eyes and face became blank – like a perfect soldier. "Then I am unworthy of you … please erase me."

"E-Excuse me?" this time it was Wonder Woman that asked. "Erase you?"

"Yes," the girl intoned – all emotion gone. "I am clearly a defective creation if I am not even recognised by my Father, Kal-El."

Even Clark felt sick at the casual dismissal in the girl … she didn't think of herself as a person, but a _thing …_ a mere tool.

"Please forgive me, Lord Kal-El," she continued with a resigned tone to her voice. "If I do not meet your expectations in a child or soldier, then please destroy me and end my life."

The girl closed her eyes and kneeled at his feet. "Do with me as you like, my Lord."

Kid Flash growled and sped to the girl's side. "Leave her alone!"

The growl surprised the full heroes as they saw the usually happy-go-lucky boy become angry. "She saved our lives in there, and I won't let you hurt her."

The girl looked to him and smiled before shaking her head. "I was created to be of use to my father. I will accept the fate he decides for me … be it as his child or a soldier of Krypton."

"B-But … but you just can't think like that," Kid Flash pleaded desperately. "You don't have to do anything you _don't_ want to do … you're your own person!"

Robin looked to Batman as the scene unfolded. "Please tell me you aren't considering just killing her like she's asking."

"Of course not," Batman growled – the events were now being watched by the media. "I don't know what _sick_ plans Cadmus had with this girl, but we would never allow her to be put to death."

Robin and Aqua Lad relaxed at the man's words and shared a glance. They nodded in unspoken agreement and moved to block the girl from Superman.

"We do not care what you want to do," Aqua Lad spoke firmly.

"We will _NOT_ stand by and let this happen," Robin continued – both boys ignoring the warning coughs of their leaders.

Superman was speechless; he had been since the Faora look-a-like opened her mouth to speak. He would _NEVER_ consider killing the girl. He was just shell-shocked by the word that reverberated in his mind … Father.

Superman awkwardly soothed the sidekicks, but refused to look at the girl … yes, he knew he was being a coward, but he needed to think. 'Family … I have a d-daughter?'

Unfortunately for him, the very person he wanted to talk to was already there … standing in shock as she gazed from Clark to the girl that shared her blue eyes – true they weren't the same, but they were too similar to ignore.

 **..::..**

Lois Lane-Kent was easily the first reporter on the scene of the Cadmus disaster … her knowledge of Clark's identity and their relationship allowed most of the heroes to feel at ease with her and they left her to come and go … most of the time. It was _this_ time however, that left her speechless.

She heard _everything_ and looked sick at the girl's declaration. Then Clark refused to even look at the poor girl! Even with the emotionless front the girl put up, Lois could see the incredible pain in her gaze. She and Clark had been trying to have a child, but their genetics couldn't properly 'mesh' with each other. They had all but given up hope of having children until the very events before her had unfolded.

Lois took a deep breath and marched right up to the kneeling girl and hugged her. It snapped the tense atmosphere instantly leaving stunned heroes, sidekicks and one blinking girl.

"Do you have a name?" Lois gently asked.

"No," she merely replied. "I have not been named … a tool has no name until the parent deems it worthy to name it."

The Justice League gasped again and Wonder Woman was livid as she glared daggers at Superman, whom tried to speak, but ended up remaining silent.

"Wait," Robin hummed, getting the reporter's attention. "She has one of your genetic markers."

"You mean," Lois gasped – tears of happiness forming. "You mean I can be considered her mother?"

"Her human mother, yes," Batman interjected, equally as thoughtful as Robin, but a knowing smirk lit up his face as he realised _why_ his sidekick had revealed the information to the reporter.

"In that case," Lois raised herself up to her full height – deliberately giving Clark a scathing look. 'What name do I choose? She'll definitely have the Kent last name …'

"I name you Connie, it means strong willed or wise," Lois finished with a smile. "I'm your human mother, Lois Lane-Kent, and I hope you will think of me as your real mother. No pressure though – just please get comfortable around me first, okay?"

Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash grinned at the stunned girl.

"Sorry, I ramble when nervous or happy," Lois explained sheepishly. "I named you … you're not a tool because _I_ want you."

"Nice," Kid Flash commented. "Connie … it's an awesome name!"

"C-Connie?" the now named Connie tested her new name.

Connie smiled shyly at Lois. "It's nice to meet you … m-mother."

Lois melted under Connie's shy greeting, before standing and helping her new daughter stand. Though, that was when her outfit decided to come undone. Lois yelped loudly and all but ripped her coat off to cover the poor girl's modesty.

Lois ignored Clark's pleading look as she led the girl away. "Let's get you properly dressed, young lady."

Wonder Woman looked to Batman, who gestured his head. She nodded and moved to follow.

"Let me assist you," she offered with a smile to reporter and still shocked girl.

As soon as they had left, Batman rounded on Superman. "You need to sort things out."

"I-I know," Superman uncharacteristically stuttered. "B-But Lois and I can't have children, Bruce. When the girl called me father I just shut down."

Batman sighed and shared a look with Aqua Man and the Flash. "We need to discuss the events that led to this moment in more detail, have your sidekicks prepare a report – we will begin the moment we return to base."

 **..::..**

 **And with that I've finished the alternate chapter one. I'll have a POLL up on my profile on which chapter you'll want to be the** ** _official_** **chapter one to the story, so please vote. I will be giving one month from the date of posting.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
